1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating unit of a vehicle, a vehicle and a method.
2. Related Art
In the automotive industry, operating units comprising a capacitive touch panel can be used for diverse user input applications in vehicles. Firstly, predefined requirements may apply to the quiescent current consumption of such operating elements. Secondly, it may be necessary for such operating elements to be able to react rapidly to a user input.
For a rapid reaction to the user input or to a touch if appropriate with a classification of the user input regarding validity or invalidity, and for the evaluation of the user input, evaluation electronics should usually be in an active operating state. In this case, the evaluation electronics can comprise a sensor array and a microcontroller for controlling the sensor array. If appropriate, a main microcontroller may also be active to be able to directly evaluate further user inputs. An increased current consumption can ensue from these active components.
WO 2009/147062 describes a detection system for approach recognition, wherein far-range detection is effected by an optical or acoustic sensor.